My Sweet Sensei
by lenacchi
Summary: "Dia benar-benar tidak berubah. Saat jadi kaichou ataupun sensei!"/"apa salahnya menjemput tunangannya setelah selesai bekerja?"/"Harus aku katakan padamu—aku… harus meninggalkan Jepang dan pulang ke Inggris"/Future fic, One-shot, DLDR. TakuMisa! #2. RnR?


**Maid-sama** © **Hiro Fujiwara**

**My Sweet Sensei** © **Chopishofiasdfghjkl**

Usui **Takumi** –Ayuzawa **Misaki**

**Romance—a little bit Humor**

**Warning : Future fic; semi-IC; One-shot; missTYPO; DLDR**

.

.

SMA Seika

Bel tanda masuk untuk pelajaran ke-3 sudah dibunyikan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. **Seharusnya**, tidak ada lagi siswa maupun siswi yang masih duduk santai di kantin. **Seharusnya**, tidak ada lagi siswa maupun siswi yang masih bergosip atau bercanda di luar kelas. **Seharusnya**, semua siswa maupun siswi sudah berada di dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

Dan **seharusnya**, para siswa maupun siswi itu, tidak membangunkan _iblis_ yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau yakin kita bisa lolos kali ini?" tanya seorang siswa masih meragukan rencana penuh resiko kedua temannya.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini penakut sekali! Kalau tidak mau ikut, ya sudah!" jawab yang lain.

"_Cho—chotto matte_! Apa kalian tidak ingat kalau hari ini _dia_ yang piket?" tanya siswa yang dianggap penakut itu lagi, berusaha meyakinkan dua temannya yang mulai memanjat pagar sekolah.

"Kau berisik! Sudahlah, sana kembali ke kelas! Merepotkan!"

**BRUAK**!—sebuah benda mendarat tepat di kepala salah seorang siswa yang masih menaiki pagar tersebut.

"HEY, SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MELEMPARIKU DENGAN—"

"Dengan apa, **hah**?" suara dengan nada rendah itu terdengar begitu penuh maksud.

Ketiga siswa itu menggigil. Mendadak suhu di sekitar mereka berubah drastis. Gaya gravitasi seolah makin menekan mereka ke bawah seolah mengangkat beban berat. Untuk bicara saja sulit, apalagi untuk kabur. Yeah, coret saja rencana satu itu. Takkan berhasil. _Dia_ telah datang—kehadapanmu.

"A—A-AYUZAWA-_SENSEI_!"

Perempuan berambut hitam lurus itu berjalan mendekat. Dalam genggaman tangan sebelah kanannya sebuah pedang kayu yang diseret hingga membentuk goresan di permukaan tanah. Kacamata minus yang ia pakai perlahan ia lepaskan. Dengan hati-hati, ia gulung lengan kemeja yang ia gunakan—penuh dengan efek dramatis.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bertiga la-ku-kan, hm?" jawaban dari pertanyaan itu memang sudah terjawab tapi ini murni untuk menambah kesan horror untuk menguji mental ketiga siswa yang kini terpojok dengan wajah pucat.

"_Etto, sensei_… ka-kami hanya emm—kami… itu…," jawab si rambut hitam dengan gugup bicara.

Ayuzawa Misaki masih berjalan mendekat. Aura hitam pekat di sekelilingnya makin mengerikan. Apalagi ketika ia mengangkat wajah. Ketiga siswa yang tengah terpojok itu hanya menggumam _'__**A**__(__**kuma**__)yuzawa-_sense_i_'.

"Kami menguji kekuatan pagar ini, _Sensei_. Ternyata sekolah kita memiliki pagar dengan daya tahan yang luar biasa ha-ha-ha," ketiganya tertawa hambar.

Sumpah, lelucon itu tidak lucu sama sekali!

"Menguji daya tahan pagar, eh? BAGAIMANA KALAU KALIAN RASAKAN SAJA SEBERAPA KERAS PAGAR ITU, DASAR BODOH!"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Dan ditutup dengan suara gagak yang numpang lewat.

.

Di ruang guru

"Ayuzawa-_sensei_ beraksi rupanya," kata Shizuko-_sensei_ setelah mendengar pekikan anak didiknya dari dalam kantor.

"Dia benar-benar tidak berubah. Saat jadi _kaichou_ ataupun _sensei_," balas Sakura-_sensei_. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu tersenyum simpul setelah mengatakan hal yang membuatnya bernostalgia mengingat masa sekolah mereka dulu.

"Coba lihat, kotak saran penuh dengan coretan tidak berguna macam ini—_keluarkan __**A**__(__**kuma**__)yuzawa-sensei_? Lalu _Ayuzawa-sensei wa __**Akuma**_? Tch, lucu sekali murid-murid di sini," ujar Shizuko sambil terus membuka gumpalan kertas yang ada di kotak saran—well, sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan mengorek isi bak sampah.

"Aku hanya membayangkan. Apa saat berduaan dengan Usui-_san_, Misaki juga bersikap seperti _akuma_?" tanya Shizuko sambil menatap kalender yang terpampang jelas di samping kanannya.

"_Ne_, Shizuko! Hari ini jadi, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**BRAAK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Spontan saja seluruh orang yang berada di dalamnya menoleh ke arah pintu dan di sana, Ayuzawa-_sensei_ dengan tiga orang siswa yang diseret paksa untuk masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

Bukan hal aneh jika guru penegak kedisiplinan macam Ayuzawa Misaki menyeret siswa bermasalah. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kesadisan gadis yang dulunya bekerja di café latte itu? Namanya melegenda sejak ia ditetapkan sebagai ketua osis dan berhasil menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis selama 2 tahun.

"Bertanggungjawablah dengan apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Misaki setelah membawa ketiga siswa itu masuk ke ruang Bimbingan Konseling.

"Apa kuberi peringatan dulu pada Usui-_san_ tentang ini agar ia tidak menyesal di kemudian hari?" tanya Shizuko setengah bercanda.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Itu resiko, Usui-_kun_."

.

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir rapi di depan pagar SMA Seika satu jam setelah bel tanda pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Misaki Ayuzawa bergegas menuju pagar sekolah setelah si empunya mobil menelponnya dan memintanya keluar sekolah. Dan—_pasangan_nya berdiri di sana. Kemeja berwarna biru itu begitu cocok dengan syal putih yang tergantung tak sempurna di pundaknya, kacamata yang orang itu pakai menambah _pheromone_ di sekitarnya menyebar lebih luas, membuat berpasang-pasang mata siswi yang belum juga pulang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Lalu—ah, sudahlah. Akan memakan waktu yang lama jika mendeskripsikan seorang _Usui Takumi_. Intinya, laki-laki _yang ini_ sempurna dan selalu menarik perhatian siapapun.

Usui tersenyum melihat kekasihnya mengatur napas setelah berlari secepat kilat akibat dari ancamannya di telpon. Gadis berumur 24 tahun itu setengah membungkuk untuk sekedar mengumpulkan energi setelah melepaskan tenaganya untuk berlari. Kalau hanya lari tidak akan membuatnya lelah setengah mati begini, tapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak _ngos-ngosan_ kalau sambil berlari ia bahkan harus melawan Usui lewat telpon?

"… Ke-kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Misaki setelah napasnya mulai teratur.

Usui hanya tersenyum tipis dan berbisik pelan di telinga Misaki, "apa salahnya menjemput _tunangan_nya setelah selesai bekerja? Fuh…"

Wajah Misaki memerah mendengar bisikan kekasih—atau sekarang bisa dibilang tunangannya itu. Apalagi di akhir kalimatnya, Usui sengaja meniup telinga Misaki. Refleks saja Misaki melayangkan tinjunya, dan selalu saja gagal; jika lawannya Usui Takumi.

"Hee… Tidak pernah berubah," ujar Usui sambil meremas jemari Misaki dalam genggamannya. "Kau selalu terlihat manis jika sedang malu, Misa-_chan_."

"Ukh… Kau…!"

Suasana yang sepi membuat Misaki tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melawan atau tetap diam. Hingga Usui mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. Usui sadar, Misaki memintanya untuk berhenti menggoda untuk saat ini. Laki-laki itu tahu dari tautan jemari mereka yang saling menggenggam erat. Tanpa kata, hanya dari reaksi tubuhnya.

"Kau lelah, hm?" tanya Usui.

"—Ti-tidak," jawab Misaki sambil menggeleng. Guratan merah di wajahnya semakin memudar. Detak jantungnya pun telah normal kembali.

"Hei, apakah orang luar diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sekolah?" tanya Usui tiba-tiba membuat Misaki refleks menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin… masuk?" tanya Misaki memastikan.

Usui mengangguk, "tentu. Boleh atau tidak? Apa di peraturan tertulis tentang ini?"

Misaki tertawa sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Usui. "_Nee_, sebenarnya tidak boleh. Tapi berhubung kau alumni SMA Seika, aku memberimu izin."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam sekolah nanti!" sambung Misaki sebelum mereka melangkah memasuki tempat penuh kenangan itu.

"Hee? Melakukan sesuatu yang aneh itu yang seperti apa?" tanya Usui sambil merangkul bahu Misaki, lagi-lagi menggodanya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku!"

.

Suasana dalam sekolah sudah sepi. Semuanya sudah pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Langkah Usui terhenti ketika papan kelas 2-2 ada di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya," ujarnya sambil mengintip ke dalam kelas.

Misaki hanya tersenyum melihat Usui yang ternyata begitu merindukan sekolah ini.

"Kau tahu, lewat jendela sebelah sana aku selalu melihatmu memarahi para siswa dulu," kata Usui menunjuk sebuah jendela yang menghadap lapangan.

"Waktu itu kau lucu sekali. Apa sekarang kau juga diberi gelar iblis oleh para siswa itu, eh?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Usui kembali tertawa. Sebaliknya, orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya diam seribu bahasa menahan emosi yang menciptakan tanda siku-siku di dahinya.

"—Dan kau sama menyebalkannya dari dulu sampai sekarang," celoteh Misaki sambil berjalan berniat meninggalkan Usui yang masih tertawa.

"Hey, kau kan _guide_-ku. Dilarang menjauh!" kata Usui sambil menarik lengan Misaki dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak akan tersesat, bodoh!" elak Misaki sebelum ia dengan pasrah menyandarkan diri di pelukan _Mr_. _perverted alien_-nya.

"Ck, tubuhmu bau rumah sakit," kata Misaki ketika indera penciumannya bekerja saat hidungnya tepat menempel di kemeja Usui.

Misaki mendorong tubuh Usui dan menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan. Sedangkan Usui justru mendekat dan kembali menarik Misaki dalam pelukannya.

"Akh, Usui! Baunya benar-benar menyengat!" teriak Misaki.

"Apa boleh buat, namanya saja bekerja di rumah sakit seharian," kata Usui lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Misaki menghirup udara segar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Biarkan aku bernapas, Usui-_sensei_," ujar Misaki mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Ne,_ Ayuzawa-_sensei_, apa pintu menuju atap sudah ditutup sekarang?"

.

Angin sore semilir lembut berhembus tepat ketika pintu menuju atap sekolah itu dibuka. Matahari makin menyembunyikan dirinya. Namun cahaya jingga itu tetap saja mengganggu penglihatan. Tempat itu sungguh membuat keduanya bernostalgia. Tidak berbeda dari setelah mereka meninggalkan sekolah itu dengan yang sekarang.

"Pfftt…," Usui yang tiba-tiba tertawa membuat Misaki menoleh heran.

Gadis itu seolah mengirim pesan lewat tatapan matanya ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingat saat aku terjun ke bawah saat kita berebut foto itu dulu. Tak kusangka, tinggi juga ya," ujar Usui sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Kau tahu, saat itu jantung berasa hampir copot gara-gara kau tiba-tiba lompat ke bawah. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mati kalau saja di bawah itu tidak ada kolam! Astaga, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kakiku gemetaran," kata Misaki panjang lebar sambil mencari pegangan karena kakinya lemas.

"Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih hidup, kan?" Usui mengusap kepala Misaki lembut.

"Sebenarnya kau itu punya berapa banyak nyawa sih?" pertanyaan bodoh itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Misaki.

"Aku harus punya banyak nyawa jika berada di sampingmu, Ayuzawa."

.

"Sudah makin gelap. Sebaiknya kita pu—"

"Ayuzawa…," panggil Usui—menahan langkah kaki Misaki.

Darah dalam tubuh Misaki berdesir hingga ke kepala ketika suara itu memanggil lembut namanya. Dengan segala kegugupan yang ia rasakan, Misaki menguatkan diri kembali menatap Usui. Usui membawa tubuh Misaki mendekat ke arahnya, membiarkan jarak antara mereka tereliminasi sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Usui yang tengah memandang lekat pada gadis pujaannya.

Jeda.

Waktu sepersekian detik digunakan laki-laki itu menggenggam jemari Misaki. Misaki tidak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika Usui berbicara begitu serius seperti sekarang ini. Ia takut laki-laki itu akan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya bimbang dan gelisah.

Misaki menundukkan wajahnya.

"Harus aku katakan padamu—aku… harus meninggalkan Jepang dan pulang ke Inggris," ucap Usui setengah berbisik.

Kalimat singkat itu mampu membuat hati Misaki seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum. Luka ketika ia dan keluarganya ditinggal ayahnya seolah makin terbuka dan setelah mendengar pernyataan Usui, luka itu makin terasa perih seolah di siram dengan garam.

Haruskah ia kehilangan sosok laki-laki yang berharga lagi?

Sungguh, ia tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya sekedar menatap wajah laki-laki yang ia cintai itu.

"Kalau aku bilang begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suara riang itu membuat Misaki yang menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ja—jadi yang tadi itu… KAU BERCANDA YA!" pekik Misaki kesal sambil memukul tubuh Usui.

"_Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_-Usui!" gumam Misaki, air matanya keluar tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

Usui segera menggenggam tangan Misaki yang masih memukul tubuhnya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah melihat gadis itu menangis seperti itu. Namun tak lama, hingga sebersit rasa ingin menjahili gadis itu muncul lagi.

"Kau selalu ingin bersamaku, hm?" tanya Usui dengan nada menggoda.

Misaki refleks mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Usui tapi gagal. Tenaganya seolah terhisap ketika mata Usui lekat menatapnya. Wajah Misaki makin memerah, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Harus jujur atau berbohong.

"Kau—kau su-sudah tahu jawabannya, 'kan? Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya lagi?" ucap Misaki sambil menghindari tatapan mata lelaki ber_pheromon_e itu lagi.

Usui tersenyum lalu membawa Misaki ke dalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi, ia ingin Misaki merasakan seberapa besar rasa sayangnya untuk perempuan dalam rengkuhannya itu.

"Lihat ke bawah," ujar Usui dengan nada lembut.

Dengan ragu Misaki mendekat pada pagar pembatas dan menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu di bawah sana.

Astaga, kolamnya!

Lilin-lilin kecil menyala mengapung di atas kolam sekolah. Bunga mawar berwarna-warni menambah kesan mewah di antara lilin kecil yang mencoba berdiri seimbang di atas air. Dan yang membuat Misaki terharu adalah susunan lilin dan juga mawar itu membentuk sebuah kalimat; _will you marry me?_

"Aku pun selalu ingin bersamamu, Ayuzawa. Karena itulah kumohon tetaplah berada di sisiku sebagai—istriku," Usui mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari dalam saku celananya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Ayuzawa Misaki?"

Air mata haru kembali mengalir. Bukan tangis karena takut, tapi karena bahagia sekaligus kaget. Misaki tak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika Usui mengambil posisi bersimpuh di depannya seperti layaknya seorang pangeran yang meminang seorang putri.

Pantaskah ia mendapatkan ini semua?

"Uh, menurutmu aku harus menjawab apalagi selain aku bersedia?"

Dua detik kemudian suara khas kembang api mengagetkan Misaki dan membuatnya refleks memeluk laki-laki di depannya.

"Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, eh?" canda Usui sambil mengeratkan pelukan Misaki.

"KYAAAAAA! Misa-chan, selamat ya!"

Lagi-lagi Misaki terlonjak kaget—itu tadi, suara wanita yang sering ia panggil boss saat bekerja di caffe latte.

"Mereka?"

"Aku minta bantuan mereka untuk semua ini," kata Usui sambil melambaikan tangan ke bawah sana.

_Keluargamu…_

"Aku ingin segera menimang cucu."

"Aku ingin keponakan kembar."

_Teman-temanmu…_

"KYAAAA! Akhirnya Usui dan Misa-_chan_ akan menikah!"

"Selamat yaaaa~"

"Cepat tentukan tanggalnya!"

_Orang-orang yang menyimpan perasaan padamu…_

"TIDAAAK! Takumi, kau harus membahagiakan Misa-_chan_! Kalau tidak, aku akan merebutnya darimu!"

.

.

_To those who laugh, support,_

_and encourage me—_

_Arigatou._

_Especially, for you—my first love. _

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Hn. Kalau begitu cium aku."

"PERVERT!"

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

**A/N : **

Mwahahaha ini fic keduaku di Fandom Maid-sama Indonesia! Sebenarnya fic ini selesai lebih dulu sebelum fic yang daku publish di sini—ingat fic coretabalcoret dengan judul For You, kan? Jujur saja, saya benar-benar terharu fic pertama saya di fandom ini mendapat respon positif dari pembaca ヽ(*´∀｀)ノ

Well, **special thanks** buat mereka yang bersedia mereview dan beberapa yang ngefav fic daku sebelumnya,

**Nanairo Zoacha, ****Kamikaze Ayy, Mochane Yuubina Kitte, ArthuriaMariePendragon, The BlAckShi, tiyatchi, Dinnie-Yui, Mayura Marie Sonozaki (Anne-nee), namikazepamela**

Misa-chan jadi guru itu terinspirasi dari manga maid-sama chapter 43 (kalau ga salah) dan Usui jadi dokter itu gara-gara liat Usui disuruh pake baju dokter oleh para pegawai café latte mungkin chapter... 58 kah?

Maksud dari fic ini lebih mengarah pada keinginan author untuk ending maid-sama nanti. Happy ending dan ga gantung. Semoga saja.

Yep. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca fic super abal ini. Terlanjur membaca, bagaimana kalau meninggalkan jejak kritik dan saran di kotak review? Concrit sangat dianjurkan! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ


End file.
